Demon
by AuroraIsAnime
Summary: after celebrating her birthday, Chiyo returns to her home with her parents. They are attacked and as she runs away she falls down a deep dark pit inside a cave. She figures she is dead but awakes to the bright red eyes of a bat that reveals himself to be a demon. Follow Chiyo and her adventures with Takashi, her demon.


I rested my head against the car window and watched as the sun sank bellow the horizon casting a pinky-red over the sky. It was beautiful. My mum used to tell me that there were fairies that would go around every night and colour the sky pink. She actually thought that I believed her but secretly I imagened that it was caused by the gods attacking each other and spilling blood. I am older now though. I know that it is just caused by the sun but I still think that it would be cool if the gods did fight. I used to think their swords clashing caused the thunder too, but no. What a boring world.

I turned seventeen yesterday and we are on our way home. Me, my mum and dad live in a big mansion in London. My father is the Queens 'guard dog'. He says that when he dies I shall take over as her protector. I am not sure that I want to run around under the queens command, but I have my fathers blood so I don't really have much choice.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but my reflection. The sun had fallen and the moon now shone over the land, turning it into a silver sea of light. Night was beautiful. More beautiful than day, when all of the flowers were open and the birds sang.

Dad flicked the indicator on as we neared a turn off. I saw a flash of another set of indicators behind us and kneeled on my seet to look behind me. There was a big car behind us. I wasn't sure what colour. As we turned the corner they followed. They had the light on inside the car.

"What idiots. Don't those people behind us know that it makes it harder to drive with the light on inside the car?" I asked no one in particular.

There were four men in the car. The two in the back seat were looking at something while the man in the pasenger seat leaned over the back of the chair to watch what they were doing. As I looked at the driver a chill ran down my spine. He was staring straight at me, his eyes looking as if they were looking straight through me and into my soul. I shivered. I had to turn away but I could still feel his eyes staring through me.

We turned another corner and I yawned.

"Get some sleep sweatie," mum said smiling at me.

My eyes closed and then my mind was filled with darkness. My sleep was full of unsettlingdreams of the man looking through my soul. He made me think of a demon. I imagened him with deep red eyes.

I woke up from an uneasy sleep. I mopped the sweat from my forhead with my sleave. I could still feal the eyes of the driver and automatically looked behind to see if the car was still there. The car was still there to my astonishment.

I looked at the car clock. I had been sleeping for around twelve hours. A full night and the car was still following us. It was a little creepy.

I yawned again and rubbed my eyes. I looked out of the window and saw the sun start to rise. The sky was again covered in the deep reds and pinks. It was a wonderful sight but it made me sad because it meant that the night was over.

I forgot about the car behind us while I watched the sun rise completely above the horizon, but then immediately remembered again. I looked behind us again and the car was still there.

" Mum? Dad? Did you know that the car behind us has been following us since six last night?" I asked, a small amount of fear seeping in.

"Yes. Me and your mother were just talking about it when you woke up. We didn't talk about it though when you were awake because we didn't know if it would scare you or not," replied dad with a concerned voice.

Suddenly the car behind us beeped the horn at us. I jumped in my seat and spilt the water that I was drinking onto my pants.

"That dick," I swore loudly.

"Language," said mum sternly.

"Sorry," I sulked

They beeped again and this time dad swore.

" What do they want," he asked out loudly, clearly pissed off.

Dad signalled out the window for them to pull over. They slowed and pulled onto the side of the road. Dad slowely pulled off too.

"Dad what are you doing?" I asked alarmed.

"I am just going to speak with them and sought a few things out," he replied with a cold look on his face.

"Dad don't go getting your self into fights that you can't finish. Be careful, there are four of them and one of you," I said scared now.

Dad got out of the car and walked up to the four men, but before he reached them the driver pulled a gun out of his coat and shot dad in the chest with a loud bang. I could not believe my eyes. Mum was screaming but I just sat there to shocked to do anything. Dad collapsed to the floor and the four men started towards the car.

Mum screamed and told me to run but I was frozen in terror. She jumped out of the car, yanked my door open and pulled me into the bush. As my head hit a branch I snapped out of the trance and suddenly the fear over took my body. I got onto my feet and ran along side of mum. Adrenalin surged through my body. Tears started rolling down my face as the realisation of dad's death sank into my brain.

I heard the men shouting behind us. Then feat running after us, cracking twigs as they ran. Another wave of fear racking my body. My legs went weak but then another burst of adrenalin taking over, pushing me forwards.

'Bang, bang,' more gun shot. A hole was created in a tree right next to my head as a bullet wizzed past. I looked behind me and saw that the men were gaining.

"Quick mum, they are gaining on us."

'Bang,' my ears rang as another bullet came past. A second, a third.

I looked next to me to see if mum was still there but she was gone. I stopped and looked around. I gasped as I saw mum trying to breath in the litter of leaves. I ran to her but she waved me away.

" Run, RUN. You have to live the rest of your life. I love you so much. RUN NOW!" She closed her eyes and took her last breath. I watched as her chest stopped heaving.

I got to my feet and ran as tears gushed down my cheaks. I looked behind me and saw the men stop for a split second to smile down at my mother's body.

I turned forward again and there in front of me was the mouth of a cave. I didn't stop to think, I ran straight in. It was pitch black inside the cave and I knew that the men wouldn't find me easily in here. I slowed to catch my breath and to let my eyes adjust to the darkness.

As the men entered the cave I ducked behind a rock. With the moon light behind them I saw one of the men take a pack off of his back and get something out. Then suddenly there were four beams of light and I knew that I was in trouble. The men started searching the cave, swinging the torch light back and forth.

I tried sneaking further into the cave when the light beams swung away from me. I hoped that eventually they would forget about me or think that I would die out here any way. Actually I wasn't sure myself if I would survive the wild. Maybe it would be faster just to die by a quick bullet through the head.

I was just about to step out from behind the rock when one of the men started to talk.

" Come out, come out, were ever you are. All we want to do is talk," he said in a snarl.

I knew straight away that obviously he didn't want to just talk, and if they did I don't know what about. The beam of light swung away and I crawled to the next rock, but not seeing where I was going I hit my head on what must have been a stalactite.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain.

Then I realised that the men had heard me and were running towards me. I scurried forward scraping my hands and knees. Suddenly there was no ground beneath my hands. For a split second it felt like I was floating. I grabbed out at the darkness trying to find something to hold onto but there was nothing there.

Then I fell screaming over the ledge.

Some how over my screams I heard the men slide to a sudden holt right before they too fell over the ledge.

A stabbing pain spread through my body as I hit the cave floor. But then there was nothing, not even darkness.

...

My eyes fluttered open, my head dizzy. I felt a numbing pain through my body. I was no longer at the bottom cave but I was still surrounded in darkness. I looked around, hoping that my eyes would adjust to the lack of light. They didn't.

There are two things that are confusing me though. One is that I thought that I had died. Surely I had, hitting the cold, stone cave floor from that height had ought to kill some one. The second thing confusing me was that I didn't feel alone.

Suddenly a shadow darted past my face.

'How can there be a shadow if I am in pure darkness?' I thought.

The shadow stopped in front of me, but it wasn't a shadow at all. It was a bat, with glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" I felt stupid talking to a bat but somehow I knew that it was listening.

It did not reply but instead started to change form. I must be dreaming but it all felt so real. I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut tight. When I opened them again the bat had gone, but in it's place stood a teenage boy.

"What are you?" I asked this time in a small whisper.

His eyes flashed red as he replied with a grin.

"I am Takashi, and I am a demon."

* * *

hi this is my first time posting/writing something on here. i hope you enjoyed it and please favourite or follow :3


End file.
